Backing up computer files and databases may be performed on multiple targets consisting of the same or different target media type and in association with different target media residencies. Examples of the different media types upon which a backup can be stored include file system devices such as disk drives, online tape media, and offline tape media. Examples of the different media residencies with which the different media types can be associated include storage area network (SAN) devices, local area network (LAN) devices, wide area network (WAN) devices, and small computer system interfaces (SCSI).